duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cost Reduction
Cost Reduction is the term for playing a card or Activated Ability at a reduced cost, as well as the abilities that produce those effects. Details Sympathy and Soulshift are examples of this ability, and is distinguished apart from For No Cost abilities where no cost is paid at all. Heavy cards are able to used another turn faster, with similar effectiveness to Mana Acceleration. A cost 2 cost reducer such as the Start Dash cycle and the First Squad Cycle will allow the summoning of a useful cost 4 creature in turn 3. However, in the case of a System Creature, the ability is lost if it's removed from the battle zone, the stability is lost compared to mana acceleration. However, it can be used in deck types that may not wish to use the Nature Civilization for mana acceleration. Rules Even if the cost of a card is reduced, a card with the same civilization must be paid for each of the civilizations on the card you want to pay. Therefore, a multicolored card with 2 civilizations must still have 2 tapped cards, or 3 for 3 civilizations, and 5 for 5 civilizations respectively. Therefore, a card that costs 0, or costs below the amount of civilizations printed on the card can't be used at all. However, colorless cards have no civilizations, and thus it is possible to summon them for 0 mana. However, doing so results in anti-for no cost cards such as Entertainer of Stealing and Lying activating their effects. When using a card that reduces the cost, if it reduces to a cost less than the amount of civilizations than the cost of the card has, it can be summoned by tapping addition cards in order to pay for the cards civilization. Previously excessive payment was not accepted, but this changed after July 15, 2015. Notation of Lower Limit *Most Cost Reduction cards have the notation of "They can't cost less than X". This cost is not always matching the type of card, and the cost may not always match the X. **For example, a colorless cards lowest possible cost can be 0. However, Faerie Gift won't reduce the cost of colorless card that costs 3 to 0, as it includes "They can't cost less than 1" so a minimum of 1 must be paid. *When using multiple cost reduction abilities at the same time, the higher number of the reduction takes precedent. For example, if you have both Cocco Lupia and Lupia Lapia in the battle zone. In this case, Cocco Lupia has priority on its ability of "They can't cost less than 2". **This is because while the "reduce the cost of your dragon" is mandatory, "They can't cost less than 2" is treated as an ability. Even with the ability of Lupia Lapia combined, the limit that a card can be lowered is up to 2. For both "They can't cost less than 2" and "They can't cost less than 1" is satisfied, 2 must be paid. *Depending on the card, some are written as "They can't cost X or less.". **Prelude of Horror is written without a lower limited written as a notation, but the card is unable to have a negative number as a cost. *In the case of Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits (Your Unknown and Zenith creatures may each cost 1 less to summon. They can't cost less than 1.) where there are 2 or more target characteristics (such as a race), creatures with those characteristics are reduced to the amount of applicable attributes. For example, Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" with both the Unknown and Zenith race is reduced by 2. Others *On the contrary, some cards have the ability to increase costs, such as Fuuma Gorgonshack. **It is commonly expressed as "Cost Increase", or "weighting" as an antonym of "mitigation". *Cost Reduction is often used as a requirement for loop deck types. It is heavily featured in Mono-Nature Loop decks such as "Ragmal loop" and Mono-Nature Sasoris. *The effect of changing the Mana Number has a similar effect **This is seen on cards such as Heracles, Birther of Gods. List of popular Cost Reduction cards Category:Advanced Gameplay